During the middle and near the end of the summer's festival
by Lexus kh1
Summary: We all saw the anime/manga on what happened during the summer's festival with Riku and Sena, but now I'm going to show what happened in between the festival with Hiruma and Mamori. These two are the main reason why I started writing fanfictions. I'm sorry NaLu. But, HiruMamo is my ultimate love team, now and forever.


Hi Guys! I know I have been gone for a really long time. I just had some stuff that I need to deal with, and so many things had just been happening in my life that I was not completely ready for. I couldn't deal with the stress. So I took some time off from EVERYTHING and just took some time to clear everything out. So to start off my RE-come back, here is a story that has been flouting around my head for quite some time, because these two have always been and always will be my ONE love team of all

time, I am obsess about their pairing ever since I first saw them. I'm sorry NaLu. But HiruMamo favorite love team.

Presenting:

 **During the middle and near the end of the summer's Festival.**

(P.S. If you guys know any Hirma x Mamori doujinshi that I can read or even download. I would really a appreciate it. 3 Thanks)

During the Middle of the festival

"Huuuuuhhhhh! Huuuuhhhhhh!"

"What's wrong little boy are you lost?"

"Huuuuuhhhhh! I can't find my mom and dad. Hhhhuuuuuuhhh!" Said a young 6 Years old boy, wearing a blue shirt with the Deimon Devil Bat's mascout on it while holding a pig balloon.

"Don't worry. I look for your parents for you. So for the mean time, why don't you stay here with them, while I good look for your parents. Okay?" Said the kind Manager of the Deimon Devil Bats.

"Okay." Said the young boy as he wiped away his tears.

"Sena! Riku! Please watch over him. I'll be right back!" Yelled Mamori as she run up the steps.

(We all know what happens next here.)

Mamori made her way back to up to the crowed of people, looking for the young boys parents.

"Huh!? How did it suddenly get so crowded her?" Pondered Mamori. She then saw the reason for so much commotion. It was the entire Deimon Football team, they were causing so much commotion that the crowded started to get bigger and bigger.

"I'm glad they're all having fun, but how am I going to find the boy's parents in this crowded?"Later more and more people started to head to watch the Deimon football team catches gold fishes with paper nets. Then as people hushed over to watch the team, a guy accidentally pushed Mamori causing her to stumble back.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She thought that she would fall flat on the ground, but somebody supported her from falling.

"Kekekeke! What the matter fucking manager? Running low on cream puff power?There's a stall over there to stuff those fucking cheeks of ."

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori said as she back a bit.

"Hhhmmm! First of all I was pushed and second watch your language! There are kids here what if they hear you talk like that" Hissed Mamori.

"Kekekeke. Sure you where. It doesn't concern me if they hear me or not. That's the kids parent's problem now." Said the Deimon quarterback with a wide grin on his face as he pops a stick of gum into his mouth with his other and in his pocket.

"Hhhhaaaaa…! Whatever Hiruma-kun. I have to time for this. I have to look for the kid's parents" Said Mamori sounding more calmed.

"Huh?! Who's fucking parents?"

"There is this kid that was crying by the river, he said that he can find his parents. So I went to look for them myself."

"So where is the fucking brat now?" Hiruma said, as he blows his gum.

"His with Sena and Riku."

"Kekekeke! Typical fucking manager, always trying to be a Saint around others."

"Hmph! I wouldn't expect you to understand Hiruma-kun." Mamori said as she then turns around to leave Hiruma.

"Wait fucking manager." said Hiruma as he grabbed Mamori's right hand.

"Wha-What is it. . . Hiruma-kun" Said Mamori completly taken but surprise.

"I might know where the fucking brat's parents are." said Hiruma with a poker face on as he realeses her hand.

"What?! You do? How?"

"They asked me a few fucking minutes ago if i seen a fucking boy wearing a blue shirt and holding a fucking pig balloon anywhere."

"Really?! Where did you see them?"

"There. By the fucking ring toss booth. I saw them heading for the fucking temple stairs to get a better view." Hiruma said as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Really!? Thank you so much Hiruma-kun." Mamori said gleefully. As she then made her way towards the temple stairs.

As Mamori tries to make her way through the crowd of people, she found herself having a hard time moving past them.

"Ahhhh! At this rate, they'll be long gone once I make it out of this mess." Mamori said to herself.

Then suddenly she felt someone holding her wrist and being pulled her out of the crowd and into the side of the booths, she then found herself leaning on the person the pulled her out of the crowd with their other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Dumb fucking manager! Always has to be the fucking Saint."

"Hiruma-kun!?" Looking shocked to see him.

"What are you doing?" Mamori said slightly blushing.

"What does it fucking look like I'm doing? I'm saving your ass that's what I'm doing." Hiruma said as he lets go of her.

"Well.. Who said that I needed saving? I was doing just fine." said Mamori still slightly flushed.

"You didn't have to say fucking anything fucking manager. An idiot can blindly see that

its was fucking obvious that you needed help." said Hiruma as he blow his gum with his hands in his pocket.

"Wha-What?! I was going just fine Hiruma-kun." Said Mamori angrily.

"Sure you where dumb fucking manager."

"And will you please stop calling me that!" Pouted Mamori annoyed.

"Kekekeke! Whatever fucking manager. Come on I'll take you to the stairs. It's fucking faster this way." He said as he turned around heading towards the temple stairs.

"What? Why would you do that?" Questioned Mamori.

"Because I have no other things fucking better to do. Now hurry up, before the fucking brat's parents leave and heads to the fucking police station." Uttered Hiruma. As he glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"Now are you fucking coming or what?!" Said Hiruma as he started to walk toward the temple stairs.

"Eh! Wai-Wait up Hiruma-kun." Yelled Mamori.

"Ummm. . Thank you. Hiruma-kun."

"Don't get to fucking happy dumb fucking manager. Like I fucking said I have no other things, fucking better to do."

 _"If you take out all the cursing, his actually pretty sweet."_ Mamori thought gleefully to herself.

The two of them reached the temple stairs and Hiruma pointed out to Mamori the couple that asked him about the missing child. Mamori thanked Hiruma and quickly approached the couple. And told them that she found their lost child and descried the child to them and that they should follow her. The couple was so happy that she found their son and followed Mamori with great hast.

(Well we all know what happens next in the anime/manga.)

Near the end of the festival.

The parents of the boy was talking to Mamori thanking her for watching over their son and finding them immediately.

"Hay Sena. Let's have a race, for old time's sack." Said Riku.

"Sure! But wait. What about Mamori-nee?" Said Sena.

"We're one of the fastest running backs. We'll be back before see even notice us. Plus with this crowd it make as a good practice run." Said Riku.

"Well. . Alright then. One quick race." Said Sena.

"Great! First one up the temple steps and back wins." Said Ruku with glee.

"You're on!" Said Sena also with glee.

"Alright! Take your positions." Said Riku as he and Sena took their positions.

"Just so you know, just because we're friends doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you." Riku said with smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Replied Sena also with a smile on his face.

"Ready."

"Get set"

"GO!" they both yelled and ran passed everybody like a gust of wind passing by.

"Huh? Sena!? Riku!? Where did you guys go?!" Yelled Mamori.

"SENA! RIKU!" Mamori called out as she'd headed down to where they were lighting up their own little fireworks show by the river.

"Huh..!? Honestly, where did those two go?" So she then pulled out her phone to try and called them, and sadly discovers that her phone is low battery.

"Great. Just my luck."

"Now what am I suppose to do with this?" Said Mamori as she pulls out the bag of fireworks with a sad look on her face.

"Kekeke! What's wrong fucking manager? Did the stand I fucking told you about run out of fucking cream puffs already?"

"Hi-Hiruma-kun?! What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by when I saw you fucking standing here like a dumb ass."

"Hiruma-kun! Language please! And stop calling me that!"

"Kekekeke! I can say whatever the fucking I want. So what are you fucking doing here?"

"I was here with Sena and Riku, lighting this like when we where little and now I can't find them."

"Kekekeke! You still light those things?! How childish?! I need to record this down. Kekekeke!" Said Hiruma with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmmmm! It maybe childish to you Hiruma-kun, but it memories for us! So anyway, have you see them by chance?'

"Ohhh! The two fucking shrimps?! I fucking saw them heading towards the restroom, I guess their fucking bladders are fucking shrimps as well Kekekeke!" (That was a lie; Hiruma knew that Sena and Riku are having a race heading towards the temple. But of course he can't let her know that and risk the true identity of eyeshield 21.)

"Hiruma-kun you're so mean! Hmmmmm. . . . But there are still some left in the bag; I guess it would be a waist if I just throw them away." Said Mamori as she took one out and sets down and light it a sparkler.

"Do you want to try Hiruma-kun?" offering Hiruma some.

"Tsk! No fucking way I would be caught doing something as childish as that." Hiruma said coolly, as he blows his gum.

"Doing something like this doesn't mean it's childish Hiruma-kun!" Said Mamori looking at him furiously

"Tsk! Then I fucking guess that makes you the world's oldest 5 years old."

"You're just horrible Hiruma-kun! OUCH!"

"What the fuck did you go now?'

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Mamori said as she cupped her burnt finger.

"That's not fucking nothing, Let me see." Hiruma said as he bends down to her level and took her hand to examine it.

"It's not that bad of a fucking burn. Go sit by the fucking steps, I'll be right back." He said as he got up and head to a nearby stand.

"But Hiruma-kun."

"Stay the fuck here!" Hiruma said in a very commanding voice with a serious look on his face.

"O-okay." Mamori said losing her voice.

2 minutes or so passed, and Hiruma came back with the most coldest bottle water he could find.

"Here! Now give me your fucking hand." He ordered and Mamori followed diligently.

"This will fucking lessen the pain." He said as he slowly poured the ice cold water over her burnt finger.

"It's really cold Hiruma-kun."

"Of course it. It has to be fucking cold or else it won't work."

"Ohh..I see"

"There! That should fucking do it." He said as he put the bottle down and pulled out a red handkerchief and tour off a small piece from it and soaked the piece of cloth in cold water and started rapping Mamori's cold finger.

"There. When you fucking get home, mix a little of that fucking Lavender essential oil you have with cold water and soak a cloth in it and fucking us it as a fucking compress."

"Wait?! And what makes you so sure that I use lavender oil?" She questioned him as he rapped her finger.

"You're fucking kiding me right!? The smell is so damn sweet that you practical reek of it."

 _"What?! But I only used a few drops of it to help me relax today. How could he-? Is he really that observant?"_ Mamori thought to herself as she looked intently at him.

"Hmmm...? What the fuck are you looking at fucking manager?" Said Hiruma as he finished rapping her finger and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Huh!? Oh!? Ahhhh! Nothing . Ahhh! Thank you Hiruma-kun." Said Mamori as she pulled back her hand and placed it closed to her chest and turned the other way making user that he doesn't she her blush.

"What's wrong with me?! Why is my heart beating so fast?"

"Tsk! Whatever fucking manager. Next time, don't be so childish!" Said Hiruma as he walked up the stairs and blow his gum

"Hiruma-kun."

"Huh!?" Hiruma turns his head to look over his shoulder and Mamori standing.

"Thank you." Mamori said with the sweetest of smile, the most gentle of voice as her eyes softened and filled with happiness and thanks with her face slightly blushed.

Hiruma's eyes then widen from the site of Mamori looking so sweet and so beautiful.

"TSK! Dumb fucking manager!" He said as he turned back his head and continued walking, and in the bright festival lights, you can actually see Hiruma blush.

~~END.~~

Thanks for reading and as always please leave me a comment good or bad, I would love to read your thoughts in this story.

So glad to be back and again I'm so so so so sorry to have been gone this long.


End file.
